Chemical derivatization methods are being investigated to enhance theanalytical utility of ESCA. The rationale for this project stems from the recognized limitations of ESCA for molecular identification, particularly for organic systems such as polymers. Chemical shifts for many oxygen- and nitrogen-containing species often severely overlap, significantly reducing the usefulness of information derived by curve-fitting core spectra. In principle, these problems can be reduced or eliminated by appropriate derivatization schemes.